


Illusory

by chio_aki



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Substitution
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: Bruce目睹了Clark在他面前与毁灭日一同爆炸，在他接手Lex的研究后，意外地得到了Lex培育的超人克隆体。





	1. Mermaid

_I'll be your mermaid, caught on your rock._

 

_——'Mermaid', SKOTT_

 

他像一道流星，带着绚烂的尾迹撕裂浓墨般的夜。

 

凡人的肉眼甚至无法捕捉那转瞬即逝的光彩，它明亮炫目得刺痛了Bruce的眼睛，一双曾经习惯于融入黑暗的眼睛。

 

神说，要有光。

 

他来到了Bruce Wayne的身旁。

 

Kal-El，或者对于Bruce来说，更愿称他为Clark。舌尖在口腔了轻巧地旋停，清脆的三个音。

 

Clark Kent，来自堪萨斯州普通农场的男孩，带着晴空的色彩和玉米的甜香。驱散了Bruce周遭的暗夜，将他引向黎明。

 

他手握着氪石长矛，拼尽全力，如同一颗出膛的子弹，撞向巨大丑陋的怪物，注定将他一同撞碎的靶心。

 

Bruce甚至看不清他的身影，但那短暂的瞬间却一帧一帧清晰地刻印在他脑海的底片上。

 

巨大的能量碰撞挤压最终崩碎的一瞬间，Bruce短暂地失明了。

 

当他再次能分辨眼前的世界时，他看到了绝妙的美景。

 

漆黑如一潭死水的天幕被爆炸的光亮晕开，色彩逐渐变淡显出一片澄澈的蓝，一丝温暖的橙红点缀其上，就像Clark的眼睛。

 

他再一次，也许是最后一次，见到了Clark带给他的黎明。

 

 

超人不见了，字面意义上的。

 

他与毁灭日冲击在一起，一同完成了质能转化。他的肉体化作纯然的能量，消散在虚空中。

 

他是来自群星的孩子，他重归于宇宙的怀抱。

 

人们纪念他，大都会的广场上建起了纪念碑，民众手捧燃烧的蜡烛，像星辰般闪烁着明灭的微弱火光。

 

全世界的媒体都在报道，各地的人们都在哀悼，一个神明的离去，一个希望的消亡。

 

他们以追悼战争英雄的礼节埋葬了一口空棺。

 

而作为最后一刻与超人并肩作战的伙伴，Bruce摩挲着口袋里一片被熏黑的披风一角——那是在战斗现场搜寻三天三夜找到的唯一东西，或许它在Clark冲向毁灭日之前就已经撕碎，Bruce拾起它时它正挂在距离爆炸点很远的倾颓的残垣上。

 

你也只不过比那些庸人多得到一小块布，Bruce自嘲地牵动了嘴角。

 

 

Lex Luthor已被收监，蝙蝠侠将会与他有一次“亲切”的会面。但此时此刻，Bruce没有心情管他。

 

他看着距离自己几步之遥，坐在窄小的布艺沙发上的Martha，她比Bruce第一次见到她时似乎更加苍老了。

 

失去丈夫的她曾是Clark这个非同寻常的孩子唯一的依靠，而她作为母亲还未能享受多久来自长大的男孩的保护，就又失去了她生命中另一个最重要的男人。

 

Lois Lane贴在Martha身边握着她的手给予无声的安慰。

 

Bruce决定不去介入两位女士身边空气似乎凝滞的空间。他自知没有安慰人的天赋，他也愿意相信这位普利策得主的女记者。

 

她是Clark在这个世界上，除了Bruce自己之外唯一的朋友。但考虑到Bruce与Clark另一层更亲密的关系，或许Lois可以不加任何限定地被称为Clark唯一的朋友。

 

雨滴自天空坠下。这被阳光眷顾恣意挥霍温暖和光明的地方，阴云都不同于哥谭的暗沉压抑，像浓稠的牛奶笼罩着一望无垠的广袤肥沃的大地。

 

Martha被Lois搀扶着走出屋子，Bruce走过去帮她拉紧了被风吹开了些的风衣。

 

他在外面独自站了有一阵了，灰白的鬓发被雨水打湿贴在脸侧。

 

昨夜他陪伴Martha挑选了Clark从小到大的几件衣物，她将它们叠好，把Jonathan的照片放在上面。

 

这是他们准备埋进Clark坟墓的全部内容。她说不想像大都会的人们那样只给他一个空棺材，至少她的Clark曾在这个世界上生活过。

 

他的Clark确实在这个世界上生活过，他现在仍然活在他的心里。

 

 

Bruce从滴着淅淅沥沥的雨丝的堪萨斯小镇回到哥谭的第二天，倒是遇到了这个常年阴沉的城市难得一见的晴天。

 

他站在窗前看着湖面，晨光穿越树梢照在他面前的玻璃上，再反射到湖水中，两个角度入射的光线让湖面泛起耀眼的鳞波。

 

Clark消失当晚的影像又要不听指令地在他眼前循环播放了，Bruce眯起眼睛，拉上了窗帘。

 

 

“Bruce少爷，”他听见Alfred的声音在他身后响起，“我看到您带回来的Kent夫人特制的苹果派，就自作主张加热了它们，也许您想来一点当早餐？”

 

他回头看着头发花白的老管家，未置一词，又转过头陷入沉默。

 

Alfred将托盘放在Bruce身旁的桌面上，随手将桌角倒扣着的相框扶起来摆好。

 

Bruce再次转头瞪视着这个将自己一手带大的老人。

 

“允许我提醒您，Bruce少爷，Clark少爷如果知道您这么对待他和您的合照，他一定会不高兴。”

 

“他……他不会知道了。”Bruce看着照片中挽着他的胳膊笑得灿烂的男孩，他就像个天使。

 

“这可难说，”Alfred走到窗边将窗帘拉得大开，一瞬间直射进来的阳光刺得Bruce睁不开眼睛，“也许此时Clark少爷正在你我都望不到的天空上享受这温暖的阳光呢。”

 

老管家将手中的窗帘绑好，无视了Bruce落在他身上疑惑的眼神，退出了房间。

 

Bruce盯着Alfred消失在门口，目光移回桌上的相框，Clark的脸庞被窗子照进来的晨光点亮，他在那被定格的一瞬间，在那小小的禁锢住他的一方天地，对着Bruce微笑。

 

Bruce别开视线，拿起了一块苹果派。

 

 

与恶棍们会面从来不是愉快的经历，即使是以给罪犯施加恐惧著称的蝙蝠侠。

 

Lex Luthor从一名意气风发的青年科学家和商人变成了神经兮兮的囚徒，Bruce没有从他那颠三倒四的像偈言谶语一样晦涩难懂的话里获得多少有用的信息，也许直接接手他的研究室获取科学资料要来得更有价值。

 

他联系Lucius以韦恩科技的名义收购了LexCorp旗下所有实验室，全面接手研究项目。

 

Bruce一向相信Lucius的水平，他没有想到这么快就接到了他的电话。

 

“所有，是什么让你这么惊讶？”Bruce换了只手抓着手机，另一手仍毫无停顿地拧着蝙蝠战机的螺丝，“核弹？氪石？还是他那些杂乱的充满罪恶思想和神秘主义的手稿？”

 

“事实上……是个培养皿，”Lucius从话筒传出的略显失真的声音顿了几秒，“或者该叫它培育舱更加合适？”

 

“里面是什么？又一个毁灭日？”

 

“不……Bruce，我想还是你亲自来看吧。”

 

 

Lucius 的电话是傍晚打来的，Bruce的车子驶进Lex的某间实验室的车库时天已经黑了。

 

他拒绝了Alfred要为他准备直升机的建议，难得自己驾车前往大都会。

 

Bruce选择了跨海大桥，虽然海底隧道可能会为他节省更多的时间。

 

他在驶过桥面时打开了车窗，带着咸味的清凉海风灌进来，海鸟不知疲倦地放肆歌唱，Bruce关掉了车载收音机。

 

Lex的安保措施已经被Lucius谨慎地全部替换掉了，理所当然地，Bruce拥有最高权限。

 

Bruce乘曾经属于Lex的私人电梯下到Lucius告诉他的层数，他的技术总监站在距离电梯口不远处略显昏暗的走廊里。

 

他身边巨大的玻璃罩映出幽幽的莹蓝色光芒，将男人的白大褂染上海浪般波动的蓝白。

 

Bruce疑惑地走向表情莫测的Lucius，在他随着后者的视线将目光一同转向散发着蓝光的玻璃罩时，Bruce不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

 

Clark。

 

那是他的Clark。

 

他不着寸缕地漂浮在灌满水的玻璃罩中，像孕育在虚空中的精灵，创世之初的唯一生灵。

雪白的肌肤在折射进水中的光线下显得近乎透明，优美的线条像雕塑般精巧，柔软的质感像油画般细腻。

 

纤细柔软的乌黑发丝在水中漂荡，像晕染开的墨色颜料，自由自在地扩散成梦幻般的图样。

 

他双眼紧闭，睫毛逆着玻璃罩顶端照射下来的灯光，在他脸上打下忧郁的暗影。

 

那因世人的非议而习惯皱起的眉头此刻平和地舒展着，他沉入了安然的纯白梦境。

 

“咳咳……”Lucius突然出声将Bruce拉回了现实，Wayne集团的CEO看着比他年轻的董事长，“你打算怎么……处理它。”

 

他想了一会儿合适的措辞，但最终还是选择了颇为公事化的选项，至少，对于Lex的试验品来说这算不得不妥。

 

“他。”Bruce纠正说。

 

“好吧，但你知道……”

 

“他现在可以离开这个……容器……吗？”Bruce打断了Lucius踌躇的欲言又止。

 

“各项生命体征显示，他现在是完全的成熟体……”Lucius看了眼又将目光转回玻璃罩的Bruce，“完整健康发育正常的纯血氪星人，呃，克隆体，你知道的，Lex一直在搞的克隆超人的实验。”

 

“所以我可以现在就带他走是吗？”Bruce的眼睛似乎已经黏在水中的人身上了。

 

“理论上说，没有技术性问题……”

 

“请帮我把他弄出来，谢谢。”

 

“Bruce，你我都知道，他不是……”

 

Wayne集团的最大股东没有给他把话说完的机会，他鹰隼一般的眼神像实体利刃射在Lucius身上。

 

“好吧。”他叹了口气，引着Bruce走进了放置玻璃罩的房间。

 

它是整个被镶嵌在靠走廊一侧的墙壁上的，凸出进房间里的一侧是各种仪表和控制键。Lucius在仪表盘上操作了一阵，将里面的液体通过内置的渗漏装置排出，再注满空气。

 

水已经排尽，但玻璃罩内赤裸的氪星男孩却仍然悬空着，这次他是真的飘浮于虚空中了。

 

Bruce早已脱掉西装外套，站在了舱门边。随着Lucius按动开关开启舱门，Bruce第一时间踏进了残留着水渍的容器。

 

他走到男孩身边，试探性地伸出手，指尖碰触到细腻的皮肤时，他像被那不同寻常的高温烫到般收回了手指。

 

“他在发烧吗？”Bruce隔着玻璃问站在外面的人，“你说过他很健康。”

 

“是的，现在他的体温是正常现象，只要将他带出来适应环境，很快就会好。”

 

男孩似乎是被他们的对话吵醒了，他拧了拧鼻子，皱起眉头又舒展开，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

 

一对宇宙间独一无二的蓝宝石撞进了Bruce的视线。

这是他的Clark。

那镶嵌在蓝色托帕石上浑然天成的琥珀色，他永远不会认错。

虽然Bruce内心有一个更加理智的声音告诉他这只是一具克隆的身体，一个赝品，但Bruce将这声音驱赶到了内心最隐蔽的小角落，将它关了起来。

男孩漂亮的蓝眼睛在他面前大睁着，他眨眼时那泛着莹光的瞳孔被眼皮藏起又露出。

他一脸天真地凝视着Bruce，那眼里是纯粹洁净的极地冰雪，覆盖了隐藏在冰层下的淡淡不安。

他将男孩揽在怀中打横抱起，纤长的胴体上附着的液体打湿了Bruce的衬衣。

男孩的身体有着不符合身形的轻盈，就像挣脱了地心引力的束缚，就像他的Clark。

Bruce将男孩放在Lucius已然准备就绪的诊床上，将他的身体擦干并做更详细的健康检查。

结果与先前培育舱的仪表显示的数据完全一致，男孩处在最佳的健康状况。

但他却异常安静，在检查的全过程都没有说一句话。

他任由两人为他擦拭身体，接上各种仪器，从始至终没有拒绝，没有挣扎，没有询问，被动地接受他们在他身上施加的一切。

他只是睁着那双大眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着Bruce，就好像他是他的世界里唯一的存在。

 

所幸Lex的实验室里准备了适合他身材的牛仔裤和T恤衫，看来那个疯子还没有变态到准备让他的研究对象光着身子出门。

Bruce准备帮男孩套上裤子的时候，他第一次有了主动的动作。他从Bruce的手中接过裤子，蜷起自己的长腿伸进了裤管。

Bruce将T恤递给他，男孩接过从头顶拉下套在身上，刚刚擦干的头发因衣料擦过被蹭得乱七八糟。

 

Bruce忍不住伸手帮他抚平后脑和耳畔翘起的发丝，男孩向后缩了缩身子。但在Bruce收回手时，他没有错过男孩眼中闪过的一丝转瞬即逝的留恋。

 

男孩穿上棒球袜和球鞋，鞋子似乎过大了，他跟在Bruce身后往外走时，发出轻微拖拖拉拉的声响。

 

他身材高大，四肢修长，手脚却偏小。

 

Bruce停住脚步，在他不解的目光中牵住了他垂在身侧，虚握着的像小馒头一样肉乎乎的手。

 

“Clark，”Bruce忽视了因他这个称呼而发出不赞同的叹气声的Lucius，攥紧了手中的温热柔软，“我们回家。”

 

 

Bruce为他拉开车门，男孩拒绝了他伸过来准备扶他起来的手臂，自己迈下了车。

 

Alfred站在门口迎接他们，在看到跟在Bruce身后的人时明显地挑起了一条眉毛。

 

“Bruce少爷……”

 

“等下我会解释的，Alf，帮Clark准备洗澡水和一些吃的，”Bruce打断了老管家的询问，并忽略了老人因听到他对身后男孩的称呼时明显的吸气声，他停顿了一阵补充道，“还需要整理一间属于他自己的卧室。”

 

Alfred脸上虽然写满了疑惑，但还是领命离开了。

 

Bruce牵起他身后一步之遥的男孩的手拉着他进门，他的体温已经降下来了，此时在哥谭的夜风中有些偏凉。

 

看来今夜又要下雨了。

 

Clark被Alfred带去洗澡，Bruce独自坐在书房里，想着他们在车上短暂的交流。

 

 

在实验室时他一时冲动称男孩为Clark，后者并未对此有任何排斥。Bruce不知道这是否是因为Lex在培育他时，可能对其进行了记忆植入。

 

一部分的他希望身旁的克隆男孩相信自己就是Clark Kent，而另一部分的他又害怕自己曾经最爱的人被这个仿制品替代。

 

Bruce透过挡风玻璃看着眼前似乎无限延伸的道路，陷入了矛盾的沉默。

 

“你……不开心吗？”

 

男孩在他醒来后第一次开口说话了，声音透着一丝病态的沙哑。

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“我听到你的心跳和呼吸，它们不够平稳……”

 

Bruce猛地转过头看着男孩，他似是被Bruce突然的动作吓了一跳，向座位里缩了缩。

 

Bruce调整着自己因为对方一句话而过快的心跳，他尽量平和地开口：“你怎么会这么做？你还记得什么吗？”

 

“我……我不知道。”男孩皱起眉头仔细思考着，但却一无所获懊恼地摇摇头，“我就是听到了……”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

一阵让两人都觉得呼吸困难的沉默。

 

“那你认识我吗？”

 

心情转瞬间大起大落的Bruce抱着最后一丝期待和紧张继续问，却只得到了男孩默默地摇头作为回应。

 

他又将视线转回了前方的道路。

 

但沉默并没有持续太久，身旁人的声音再次传到Bruce耳畔。

 

“你之前提到Clark，那是我的名字吗？”

 

“……算是吧。”

 

“Clark……”男孩悄声地念叨着咀嚼自己新获得的名字，然后问，“那我该怎么称呼你呢？”

 

“你可以叫我Bruce。”

 

“Bruce先生……”

 

“只是Bruce。”

 

“哦，好的……”男孩——或者现在可称其为Clark了，至少他一片空茫的内心现在有了这个对自己的定义——犹豫了一瞬后继续问，“Bruce，你先前说的回家，是我的家吗？”

 

“是我的家。”

 

“噢……我有家吗？”Clark的声音有明显的失落，同时带着一丝满怀期待的颤抖。

 

“……也许有吧。”Bruce沉默了一会儿，只给出一个不确定的答案。

 

也许有那么一天，等时机合适时，他会把身边的人介绍给Martha，也许。

 

 

Alfred在门上的敲击声将Bruce的思绪拉回了现在。

 

“Clark少爷已经洗过澡用过餐了，现在已经在他的卧室里安顿好，就在您卧室的隔壁——前提是您愿意离开湖边的玻璃房，到那间屋子里去睡觉。”

 

“Alf，他是……”

 

“Clark Kent少爷的克隆人。”

 

Bruce惊讶地抬眼看着老管家，随即点了点头。

 

“我注意到您接到Lucius的电话就赶去了大都会，而他最近正在那里忙着处理Luthor手中的研究。鉴于此人对Clark少爷的狂热兴趣，我想他不会放弃克隆他的尝试。”

 

Alfred给出他的猜测后停顿了一阵，继而开口，“请允许我问一句，您打算怎么安置这位年轻人？”

 

“我不知道……”Bruce站起身走向书架，打开了通往蝙蝠洞的门。

 

“您不打算去道一声晚安吗？”Alfred的声音在他身后响起，Bruce沉默地关上了暗门。

 

没那个必要，他在心里想着。他的Clark从来不是需要过度关心的瓷娃娃，而这个复制品……似乎也不应得到他本应属于Clark的关心。

 


	2. Dayspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark来到韦恩庄园的第二天，发生了令他既甜蜜又忧愁的“意外事件”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有口交、吞精等内容，请注意避雷。

_Collecting my tears in your teacups, blink eyelashes made of tin._

——‘In Flames’, Lungley

 

Bruce结束夜巡回到韦恩庄园时已是凌晨，再过一两个小时天边就要泛起暗淡的晨光。

 

按照平时的习惯，他在蝙蝠洞洗完澡换好衣服出来，会直接去湖边。但想到今天早些时候他回来的那个男孩，Bruce的脚步不由自主地转变了方向。

 

他悄无声息的上到二楼，大宅里安静得即使Bruce站在这里，都可以听到书房里老式座钟钟摆富有规律的摆动声。

 

Clark的房间门紧闭着。

 

Bruce在门前呆立了几秒，心里自嘲地笑笑。

 

我这是在干什么呢？那孩子肯定早已睡着了啊。

 

他随即转身准备下楼，却在还没走出几步时就被身后房门开启的声音拖住了脚步。

 

“Bruce！”他听到Clark带着雀跃的话语，他的声音已不似在车上时那般沙哑，Bruce猜测他已经从久未开口而导致的喉咙干涩中恢复过来了。

 

“你回来了！”

 

他伴随着Clark后一句话音转回身，看到那个男孩站在门口，身上穿了印着兔子图案的可爱睡衣。

 

那是很久以前他过生日，那时还是孩子的Dick给他买的礼物，一人一套，“亲子款”。Dick的那套随着他的成长早已小得穿不下了，Bruce这套也因他嫌弃幼稚被丢在一边。

 

而现在它穿在Clark身上。

 

由于两人的身材差，过大的衣服衬得Clark整个人小了一圈，袖口包住半个手掌，裤脚堆积在拖鞋上。

 

他站在门边，脸蛋红扑扑地看着Bruce，眼里有掩饰不住的激动。

 

如果这世上有什么能让一个几小时前还拘谨不安的人变得开朗活泼，那么一定是Alfred的心灵鸡汤了。Bruce再次为自己拥有那样一位朋友和亲人而感到骄傲，Alfred真的为他省去了诸多麻烦。

 

“Clark，”Bruce的声音里有自己都未察觉的温柔笑意，“你还没睡吗？”

 

“本来睡了的，但听见了你在门后面的心跳声，就醒了。”

 

Bruce一瞬间想要走上前去，将面前的人揽进自己怀里，攫取他那双开合着吐出可爱迷人话语的嘴唇，但他终是控制住了自己的冲动。

 

眼前的人，无论多么相像，都不是他的Clark，不是他的爱人。

 

“抱歉吵醒你了，”Bruce站在楼梯口，与Clark隔开让他感到心安的一段距离，“回去继续睡吧。”

 

“没关系，我其实不怎么困。”Clark笑着摇摇头，他看着Bruce站的地方犹豫地问，“你还有工作没做完吗？Alfred跟我说你每晚都工作到很晚。”

 

“不，我……我也要去睡了。”

 

“可你的房间在这边啊？”Clark瞥了眼身后的方向，疑惑地看着几步之遥的男人，“Alfred说你的房间就在我隔壁……”

 

“Clark，听着，回去睡觉。”

 

“好……好吧。”Clark听出了Bruce话语里不容置疑的强硬，他将已冲到嘴边的话咽回了肚子，转身走进房门时忍不住又侧过头，对着男人补充道，“Bruce，好好休息，晚安。”

 

Bruce看着男孩缓缓关上房门，走廊里唯一的光源被隔绝，黑夜重新占据了统治地位。

 

他转身走下楼，黑暗中一个低沉的声音轻声说：“晚安，Clark。”

 

 

如果Bruce有得选择，他宁愿被Alfred突然拉开窗帘照进来的阳光晃醒，也不想被在房间各个角落移动的窸窣声吵醒。

 

他撑起沉重的眼皮，看到Clark正飘在半空中，拿着鸡毛掸子掸掉他屋顶的灰尘。

 

很好，连梯子都省了。

 

“Clark……”Bruce不情不愿地坐起身，拖着长音开口。

 

“啊！Bruce，我吵醒你了吗？”男孩红着脸看他，眼里写满了愧疚。

 

事实上是的，但Bruce看着那双泛着水光的蓝色眸子，没忍心把话说出来。

 

他摇了摇头，Clark已经放下鸡毛掸子，抱着Bruce的衣服站在他床边了。

 

Bruce像往常一样，随手掀开了被子。

 

但他忽略了自己裸睡的习惯，而平时这时候只有他自己的房间，此刻还多出了一个人。

 

床边的男孩脸颊上的红晕瞬间扩散到了耳郭。

 

Bruce急忙将被子拽回来盖在身上，尴尬地转头看着身边的人，僵硬地说：“Clark，你先出去，我过会儿会去找你的。”

 

“Bruce，”僵立了好一会儿的人终于有了反应，但他非但没有听从Bruce的话离开，反而坐在了床上，他将手中的衣服放下，再次掀开了Bruce的被子，“我知道这是正常现象。”

 

Clark伸出小手握住了Bruce胯间晨勃的性器，眨着无辜的大眼睛上扬视线看着男人说：“我可以帮你。”

 

“不需要……”

 

Bruce的话还没有说完就卡在了喉咙里，Clark弯下身子，红嫩的嘴唇裹住了他的龟头。

 

 

Bruce不知道事情怎么会发展到这种地步。

 

他坐在床上，身前是他昨晚才带回来的人。

 

而这个与Clark一模一样的漂亮男孩，此刻正埋首在他胯间，张开小嘴为他口交。

 

浅浅的口腔才吃进去不到一半的长度，Clark就被顶住了舌根。他只好两只手握着含不进嘴里的部分，配合嘴唇的吞吐，手也上下撸动。

 

Bruce曾尝试在Clark刚含住他推开他，但男孩的双手环住了他的腰，坚决地将他固定在原地。那手劲异常的大，如果强硬地试图摆脱，Bruce怀疑他会不会弄伤自己，毕竟面前的人可是毫不掺假的钢铁之躯。

 

他在心里为自己默许Clark的行为找了个冠冕堂皇的借口，但内心深处仍有一个声音无情地揭穿他的自欺欺人。Bruce没有办法否认那个声音，他确实非常想念这一切。

 

湿滑的口腔粘膜就像他的Clark曾带给他的感觉一样。他的阴茎在被包围的一瞬间，就彻底地缴械投降。

 

Clark兵不血刃地敲碎了Bruce的防线。

 

他的舌尖沿着龟头下方的褶皱一圈一圈地舔舐，Bruce的马眼里流出的粘液顺着冠状沟流下来，滴在Clark的舌头上。

 

腥膻的味道刺激他的味蕾，充斥他的口腔，Clark忍不住发出情动的哼声，湿热的鼻息喷在Bruce下腹的黑色丛林里。

 

Clark在为Bruce做深喉，阴茎头几乎塞进了他的食道里。

 

肌肉群因吞咽反射急剧收缩，挤压着Bruce的龟头，有几滴前列腺液直接滑进了Clark的食道，男孩的喉结滚动着将它们咽了下去。

 

Bruce的阴茎胀得越来越大了，这已经不再是简单的解决生理现象，它更像是一场激烈性爱的前奏。

 

Clark愈发含不住口中的大家伙了，他干脆地将它从嘴里吐了出来。

 

舌面抵着柱身，沿着遒劲的血管巡礼膜拜。Clark的舌头在途中卷起淌下来的粘稠烫热的体液，一路向上舔过龟头，带着Bruce自身的雄性麝香，回馈他的阴茎口。

 

Clark用小巧的舌尖不住戳刺着渗出液体的孔洞，那里流出的一股股的前列腺液，是Clark此时最渴望的甘美圣泉，润泽他饥渴的心脏。

 

他因并着腿侧坐而被挤压在胯间的阴茎，已经在没有任何碰触的情况下勃起了。

 

Clark红着脸褪下了裤子，裤腰卡在膝盖上。

 

他难耐地夹紧两条白嫩修长的腿，腿根丰满的软肉相互磨蹭挤压。

 

与Bruce相比略小的阴茎顶端贴着腿肉向外溢出涓涓细流，顺着大腿内侧流下去，滴落在地板上，另一些沿着他会阴柔软的褶皱，渗透到他的肛门。

 

原本紧闭的樱红色肛口自动敞开了小小的缝隙，接纳流经它的热液。

 

 

Bruce的手掌覆盖住Clark的后脑，温柔却不容反抗地向下按压。Clark的唇舌再一次被Bruce的阴茎撞开，肉棒直戳进去抵住了他的咽喉。

 

男人的动作太过突然，Clark来不及收起他的小犬齿，牙尖擦过Bruce的阴茎。但这一点细微的痛感似乎没能妨碍男人的兴致，他的手更加用力地扣住Clark的头，男孩的鼻尖都被压得紧贴上了Bruce的皮肤。

 

Clark丧失了他的主动权，被Bruce掌控了节奏。

 

他被男人拦腰捞起来放在床上，自然形成了岔开双腿跪趴的姿势。

 

已经顺着大腿淌了一阵的前列腺液此时由于姿势的转变，在地心引力的作用下，向下流得更快了，不一会儿就弄脏了Clark膝盖周围的床单。

 

他挺翘的阴茎在腿间晃荡，铃口的清液顺着柱身滑落，在睾丸处汇聚，再一滴一滴落到床上。

 

Bruce的大手包住了Clark湿润鼓胀的两颗肉球。

 

覆着薄茧的掌心揉搓捻弄这两颗饱满的卵蛋，欲望终于得到照拂的Clark鼻腔发出甜腻的哼声。如果不是Clark的口腔此时被塞得满满的，Bruce的龟头还正抵着他的喉咙的话，他一定会冲口而出大声的呻吟。

 

Bruce在频临射精的最后时刻企图脱离男孩火热的小嘴，但Clark没有给他这个机会。他收缩脸部肌肉留住了Bruce的阴茎。

 

连续的几股滚烫的热流浇进他的咽喉，灌进胃里。

 

Clark让Bruce从他口中滑出来，他坐直身子，抬起手按揉自己酸痛的脸颊。

 

男人伸出手臂从床头柜上抽了几张面巾纸，帮Clark擦拭黏连在唇角的几滴白液。

 

Clark撇开腿坐在床上，伸着脖子任由Bruce帮他擦嘴。他的阴茎还硬邦邦地戳在床单上，淌着清亮透明的水流。

 

“躺下。”

 

Clark听话地照做了，平躺在床上，打开了双腿。

 

Bruce的手包住了Clark的阴茎上下套弄，另一只手还不忘在他的马眼周围旋转摩擦。Clark不一会儿就达到了高潮，喷溅出稀薄的精液。

 

男人又拿了几张面巾纸帮两人擦干身上的污秽。

 

Bruce的手指隔着纸张，蹭过Clark被各种液体浸润得湿漉漉地开着小口的肛门，嫩肉被粗糙的纸面颗粒摩擦，蹭得他不住哆嗦，没有不应期的氪星人几乎又要勃起了。

 

但男人没有给他继续享受快乐的机会。

 

他捞起Clark让他跪直，帮他提上了裤子。

 

 

“你现在可以出去了。”

 

Clark看了Bruce一眼，摸摸底下了床。

 

他把弄皱的衣服抚平，抬起头看到Bruce的心思已经完全不在他身上了，他此时正自顾自地将衣物套上身。

 

Clark轻声朝着房门迈开沉重的脚步。

 

走到门口时，他忍不住回头，看到已经收拾整齐的Bruce站在桌前，手指抚弄着摆在桌角的相框。

 

那张照片，他在刚才做清洁的时候看到了，照片上站在Bruce身边的人，有着和他一样的脸。

 

 

“Clark少爷，如果您不介意的话，可以帮我劈一下这些木柴吗？”

 

“来了！”

 

Clark大声应答着跑到老管家身边。接过Alfred手中的斧头时，他得到了一个温暖的笑容。

 

他很高兴自己能够被需要。

 

来到韦恩庄园已经快一个星期的时间了。

 

从他到来的第二天早晨，发生了那件甜蜜和忧愁参半的“意外事件”之后，Clark就再也没有见过Bruce的身影。

 

他每晚躺在被窝里都会仔细地听，希望捕捉一丝Bruce从他门前走过，回到距他一墙之隔的卧室休息的声响。

 

但整整7天，Clark都没有丝毫收获。他隔壁的房门从来没有打开过。

 

Clark砍着木柴询问坐在一旁长椅上的Alfred，Bruce是否在这一周里出差了，老人给了他否定的答案。

 

“Bruce少爷只是不在大宅里睡觉，他喜欢湖边那个看起来冷冰冰的屋子。”

 

“他吃饭也不回来吗？”

 

“他可能在外面解决了。”

 

“哇，那他肯定会后悔错过了您烹饪的顶级大餐。”

 

Clark调皮地眨着眼睛说到，随即一老一少两个人都大笑起来。

 

“Clark少爷，你要明白，Bruce少爷不是故意躲着你的。”笑声过后，老管家看着男孩眼底抹不去的阴霾，忍不住开口。

 

“我明白，他是工作太忙啦，您见到他的时候一定要敦促他多休息。”

 

Clark抬起手，隔着袖子拂去被风吹进眼眶里的发丝，脸上挂起一丝微笑。

 

他问：“我们晚上要学做哪道菜呢？我什么时候才能学做您的独家小甜饼？”

 

老人看着面前男孩强颜欢笑的侧脸，终究不忍心打破他刻意营造出来的平静，他接过Clark的话题，笑着回应：“想学小甜饼，那你还差得远呢。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完请一定不要骂老爷。


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark生病了，Bruce将想办法治好他。

_I notice old in you, you notice new in me too._

——'Save Me', Flora Cash

 

Clark生病了。

 

这很不寻常，病痛从来不应侵袭置身于黄太阳世界的氪星人。

 

他虚弱地倚靠在床头，嘴角挂着饱含歉意的笑容，接过Alfred递过来的温水。

 

Clark小口小口地喝着，老管家拖了把榉木椅子坐在床边，一脸担忧地看着缩在被子里脸色苍白的男孩。

 

Alfred是在大宅的图书馆书架前找到Clark的。

 

自从这个男孩来到庄园，他作为管家很多工作都被“剥夺”了，特别是对于他的年纪来说带有危险性的工作。

 

他准备好早餐，去叫这个一早起来就闲不住，一定要帮他清理放在书架高处的书籍的男孩。

 

但在图书馆门口，他看到的却不是臆想中本应垫着脚尖轻盈地飘着的Clark，而是瘫倒在书架前的地板上，正努力撑着手肘试图支撑自己坐起来的男孩。

 

Alfred急忙走过去扶他起来。

 

Clark的手臂搭在比他矮一些的老管家肩上，不敢用力地虚靠在他身上，他有些不好意思地道谢。

 

在被Alfred问起发生了什么时，Clark脸颊上那不知是害羞还是生病引起的红晕更深了，他小声地开口。

 

“我……不知道，我正在最上面一层擦着书，突然就觉得眼前看不清了，然后就……掉下来了。”

 

Alfred想着书架至少有两层楼的高度，皱起了眉。

 

“摔疼了吗？您最好一会儿能好好躺下配合我检查。”老管家将Clark不由自主向下坠的身体又往自己肩上拖了拖，“我可不需要另一个不听话的病人。”

 

“不疼的。”Clark摇摇头，事实上他率先接触地面的右边胯骨确实有些刺痛，但那并不严重，他决定不给老管家添麻烦。

 

在Alfred转头挑起一边眉毛不信任地看着他时，Clark心虚地低下了头。

 

“您说的不听话的病人，是指Bruce吗？”

 

“还能有谁，Bruce少爷真可以称得上世界上最难照顾的男孩了，我希望您能给我这老人家省点心。”

 

“对不起。”

 

“Clark少爷，生病不是你的错。”

 

 

 

“Alfred，我觉得好多了，谢谢。”Clark将还剩了一半水的陶瓷杯子递还给Alfred，本就雪白的皮肤此时更是没有一丝血色，脸上甚至透出些暗灰，就像即将枯败的昙花。

 

“您好好休息。”Alfred扶Clark躺下，将冰袋敷在他烫热的额头，帮他盖好被子，起身向外走去。

 

“Alfred，你是要通知Bruce吗？”

 

“当然，我想Bruce少爷有权知道他的客人发生了什么事。”他听出了Clark话里隐约的拒绝，但还是道出了自己的打算。

 

“他现在……应该有比这更重要的事情在忙吧，”Clark双手扯着被边，几乎把整个脸都盖在了被子下面，只露出一双弥漫着雾气不甚清明的眼睛，他的话隔着布料显得瓮声瓮气，“这种小事不用麻烦他，我很快就会好。”

 

何况Bruce本就不愿意见到我，再给他填麻烦会让他更加讨厌我吧。

 

Clark将这句话留在了心里，没有说给Alfred听。但敏锐的老管家还是从他的话里听出了点别的内容。

 

“所以您怎么知道很快会好？之前也发生过同样的事吗？”Alfred显然已经断定Clark有事瞒着他，他调转脚步移回Clark床边了。

 

“……三天前，夜里……”Clark犹犹豫豫地小声说，“我听到一些很细微的引擎轰鸣声，我以为是Bruce回来了，就从窗子飞出去想偷偷看一眼……”

 

Clark像做错事的孩子一样不敢正视Alfred的眼睛。

 

“我转过房子一角就听不见那声音了，也没看到有车子或是人经过，我想是我听错了……”

 

“我飞在花园上空转了一圈，准备回房间的时候，就……”

 

“就摔下去了？”Alfred替他补充未说完的话，Clark点点头。

 

“您没有叫人吗？”

 

“那时候您已经睡了，Bruce，他……”Clark的声音越来越小，最终消散在空气里。

 

Alfred简直不敢相信，这个孩子就一个人安静无助地躺在花园的土地上，任由夜晚的凉风吹在他身上，在黑暗中等着自己体力恢复。

 

“我必须向Bruce少爷如实汇报您的情况了，Clark少爷，即使您强烈反对也没用。”

 

Clark向被窝里缩了缩，一双蓝宝石般的大眼睛透出歉疚、不安、和他自以为隐藏得很好的期待。

 

老管家叹了口气，为他掖好被角，走出房间，轻轻带上房门。

 

 

 

Clark盯着天花板上精美的水晶吊灯出神。

 

Alfred离开时拉好了窗帘又关掉了灯，贴心地为他营造适合睡眠的环境。但Clark此时却毫无睡意。

 

烫热的体温似乎从他的皮肤一路烧进了大脑，让他的脑海掀起了如奔腾的野马般一波波席卷而过的巨浪。

 

他知道自己似乎与其他人不一样，即使他从有记忆起仅见过三个人——Bruce，Alfred和那个在实验室里穿着白衣像是医生的人。

 

他可以飞，但Bruce他们却只在地面上行走；他力气很大，可以毫不费劲地举起Alfred挥动时显得很吃力的斧头；他能听到很细微很遥远的声音，只要他足够专注，但他不用凝神也可以自然而然地捕捉到Bruce的心跳；他有时还能隔着墙壁看到外面的景象……

 

他能看懂图书馆里大部分书籍上的文字，只要它们使用的是英语；他跟Alfred一起在花园里除草时，可以说出一些花卉的名字……

 

他知道那些生活用品并且懂得怎么使用它们，他可以顺利地跟Alfred学习烹饪技巧……

 

但他不知道自己是谁，除了Bruce告诉他，他叫Clark。

 

Bruce是他睁开眼睛看到的第一个人，但奇怪的是，Clark觉得他已经与Bruce认识很久了。

 

他想亲近他，即使Bruce总是面无表情，不像Alfred那样愿意给予他微笑，但Clark却一点都不害怕。他想贴近Bruce，待在他身边，就像那理所当然地是他的归属。

 

但Bruce似乎不需要你。

 

他心里有一个声音说。

 

是的。

 

Clark诚实地肯定了他的内心，虽然十分沮丧和不甘。

 

他以前住在哪里？是做什么的？他为什么会出现在那间实验室？他对Bruce来说是个累赘吗？

 

Clark因发烧而灼热的眼眶在他自己都未察觉时，已经蓄满了湿热的液体。

 

他眨眨眼，视野中的画面变得模糊一片，吊灯因他视线的重影，在Clark眼中呈现出繁杂纷乱的图案。

 

他如果记得自己是谁就好了。

 

Clark难过地侧过身，额头上已经被体温焐化的冰袋掉落在枕头上，他在被单下蜷缩成一团。

 

或许他可以找一份工作，而不是在庄园里白吃白喝。

 

找一间小房子住下，在工作的间隙找机会偷偷飞走，去Bruce工作的地方悄悄看他一眼。前提是他能知道Bruce在哪里工作……

 

他还可以去看妈妈……真奇怪，他为什么会想到妈妈？他有妈妈吗？

 

也许Bruce知道，既然他知道他的名字，也许就知道更多关于他的事。

 

但Clark现在连见他的机会都没有。

 

Clark将手臂围在胸口，身体缩得更紧了。他开始感到身上发冷，上一次掉落在花园时，还没有这样的感觉。

 

他希望自己快点好起来，也许他应该喊Alfred给他几片退烧药，他上次帮老管家往医疗箱里补充药品的时候看到过。

 

Alfred为什么不拿给他呢？是因为他与他们不同，他们的药物对他无效吗？

 

Clark身体发抖，这屋子太黑了。厚重的窗帘隔绝了外面的光线，他周围几乎像夜晚一样黑暗，也像夜晚一样寂静。

 

但白天的天也是灰蒙蒙的，让他觉得很不舒服。

 

Clark隐约感觉天空应该是蓝色，还会有暖暖的光照在他身上。Clark会很享受那样的感觉，就像湿润的暖流淌过他全身的血管，充盈他每个细胞。

 

他聚息凝神，沉浸在这不知来历，却无比鲜活的幻想里，心绪渐渐平静下来。

 

Clark陷入了梦境。

 

 

 

因为生病不够灵敏的感官捕捉到Bruce的心跳时，他的房门已经被推开了。

 

Clark努力撑起了沉重的眼皮，灯光刺痛了他的虹膜。

 

“Clark！”

 

他看到Bruce大步迈过门口到床边的距离，蹙着眉站在他身边，眼中写满了担忧和焦虑。

 

真的很少见到Bruce这么激动呢，Clark想。

 

有关Bruce的模糊的感觉在他脑海闪现，就好像他不是只见过他两次面，而是相处了很久很久……

 

宽厚的手掌覆盖上他的额头，Clark被那微凉的触感激得哆嗦了一下。Bruce盯着Clark，脸上有显而易见的担心和隐约的怒意。

 

Clark缩了缩脖子。

 

“Bruce，害你担心了，”他顿了顿，忍不住吞咽了一下，“我不是故意的。”

 

“没有人故意生病。”

 

“我……”

 

“Alf说之前就有过一次，你为什么不告诉我——”Bruce话音顿住，改口道，“不告诉Alf？”

 

“我很快就会好……”Clark急着辩解，却在Bruce的眼神威压下越来越小声。

 

这时Alfred出现在门口，手中的托盘端着新的冰袋和盛满温水的杯子。

 

Bruce扶起Clark，端着水杯给他喂水。男孩因发烧而滚烫的脸颊彻底红到了耳根，他伸手要接过杯子，却被Bruce抓着手腕按了回去。

 

Clark只好就着Bruce的手默默喝着，他的心脏因下唇不经意碰到Bruce的手指而剧烈跳动。

 

男人放下空杯，帮Clark躺好，为他敷上冰袋。他神情严肃，动作却异常轻柔。

 

“我联系了Lucius，就是那天在实验室里给你检查身体的人，我让他帮忙检查Lex留下的研究记录，或许能找到为什么你会出现这种状况。”

 

Clark虽然不能完全明白Bruce话里的内容，但还是乖巧地点了点头。

 

“抱歉不能给你吃普通的退烧药，”Bruce拨开滑到Clark眼前的发丝，“所以我们现在只能等，我会在这陪着你。”

 

“谢谢！”Clark轻轻蹭着Bruce停留在他脸上的手指，弥漫着水雾的眼里泛起快活的光彩。

 

 

 

Clark不记得自己是什么时候又睡着的。他醒过来，见到Bruce坐在床边看书，一只手伸进他的被单下面，暖烘烘的掌心包裹着他手指。

 

“Bruce……”

 

男人听到他的呼唤放下手中的书，取下替换多次的冰袋，俯下身嘴唇贴上了Clark的额头。

 

“嗯，已经不烧了。”他在Clark惊喜又错愕的眼神中直起身说。

 

Clark为自己刚才的心思感到羞愧。Bruce只是在试他的体温，他却自作多情地把它当成了一个吻。

 

“感觉好点了吗？”

 

Clark已经不觉得冷了，他试着舒展四肢，酸痛感也减轻了不少。

 

他看着Bruce的脸，郑重其事地点头。

 

Bruce满意地笑着问他：“Clark，你想出去旅行吗？”

 

 

 

两小时前Bruce接到了Lucius的电话，他的技术总监明确地表示，并未在Lex有关克隆超人的资料中查到与Clark症状相似的任何记载。

 

“按照Lex相关研究的说法，克隆体与超人的基因完全相同，他应该与超人一样不会有任何疾病才对。”Lucius的语气带着明显的疑惑。

 

“但他现在确实病了，”Bruce沉默了一阵，“你将所有资料传送给我，不管怎样我得找到治好他的方法。”

 

“Bruce，超人有很强大的自愈能力，也许克隆体也可以自己好起来。”

 

“所以你在建议我无所事事地干坐着，等他自己挺过去？”

 

Lucius听出了他老板的声音里的焦躁，谨慎地开口：“我想，或许超人有什么加速自愈的方法，对他也会适用……”

 

阳光！

 

Bruce简直不敢相信自己现在才想到这个。

 

他痛恨自己居然同时犯了两个巨大的错误。他不仅对Clark避而不见，而且竟把一个氪星人长久地留在阴郁的哥谭。

 

他是属于太阳的，他应该沐浴在温暖明媚的日光下。

 

 

 

“Bruce少爷邀请您一起旅行了吗？”在将晚餐放上餐桌时Alfred状似不经意地询问。

 

Clark脸红了，他轻轻地点头。

 

“他没有说要去哪儿吗？”

 

Alfred将忌廉汤摆在Clark面前的餐桌上，浓郁的奶香萦绕在Clark的鼻翼。

 

“是的。”

 

“噢，”老管家发出了一声Clark听不懂含义的感叹，“那他一定是要给您一份很大的惊喜。”

 

Clark低下头盯着汤面漂浮的香菇粒，努力压抑着不听话地想要上扬的嘴角。

 

“您如果饿了可以先吃。”Alfred好笑地看着几乎把脸埋进汤里的男孩，轻笑着说。

 

“啊？哦。不……我不饿……”明白Alfred会错了意，Clark的脸更红了，“……Bruce，他不吃吗？”

 

“他在跟Dick少爷通电话，他是Bruce少爷的养子。”

 

见Clark抬起头惊讶地看着他，Alfred补充：“他已经成年了，兴许跟您差不多大。如果你们明天走得不是特别早，您或许可以见到他。”

 

 

 

之后的一整晚Clark都显得非常兴奋。

 

这是Clark第一次与Bruce坐在同一张桌前共进晚餐。他很喜欢听Bruce讲公司里发生的趣事，暗自期待有一天他能与Bruce一同经历这些。

 

饭后他和Alfred一起整理他们的行李，Bruce试图插手帮忙，却在越帮越乱之后被老管家勒令住手。

 

他们一起看了一会儿毫无营养的搞笑电视节目。在Clark因身体尚未完全恢复，不住地往Bruce肩上倒的时候，他被送回房间休息。

 

闭上眼睛，Clark忍不住勾起嘴角，他能听到与他仅有一墙之隔的房间里，Bruce沉稳而有力的心跳。

 

他在规律的敲击声中沉入了黑甜梦乡。

 


	4. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce带Clark去了堪萨斯，他们在Martha家里住下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有指交等内容，请注意避雷。

_I hope you're thinking of me, 'cause all the stars above me sing your name._

——'Summer's Song', Chase Coy

 

Clark坐在草地上，贪婪地享受着堪萨斯农场明媚的日光。

 

他的每一处毛孔都敞开了，他可以清晰地感受到暖意渗透他的皮肤，流淌进他的肌肉、骨骼、脏器。

 

Clark惬意地闭上了眼睛，微风抚过他的脸颊，从他的耳畔缓缓地掠过。

 

他的手指伸进身边的草丛，抚摸着柔软潮湿的草叶，水汽濡湿他的指尖，有细小的泥土陷进他的指甲里。

 

Clark吸吸鼻子，土壤的酸涩和草叶的清苦灌进他的鼻腔。

 

轻快的奔跑声和欢畅的吠叫声由远而近，敲击着他的鼓膜，Clark嘴角挂起微笑，黑白相间的毛绒球撞进了他怀里。

 

“噢！”小狗用黑色的鼻头顶着Clark的脸，舌头在他的下巴上舔弄，Clark笑着发出轻声的惊呼。

 

他揉着小狗头上的柔软的毛发，一人一狗倒在草地上滚作一团。

 

Clark白色的T恤衫沾满了青草和土粒，但他无暇顾及那么多了，为此他晚上可以从Martha手里接过所有的家务。

 

“你晚上要陪我干活哦，小坏蛋！”Clark用鼻尖蹭着小狗喷着潮热气息的鼻子，手掌一遍一遍拂过它背上的毛，半真半假地说。

 

“Clark！”他头顶的日光被遮住，阴影笼罩在他脸上，Bruce把小狗从他身上拎了起来，“Martha分配给了我艰巨的任务，我需要你的帮助。”

 

Clark举起手臂，手指塞进Bruce伸到他面前的掌心里，顺势被Bruce拉着站起来，他们一起七手八脚地拍掉Clark身上的泥土和草屑。

 

“Martha让你做什么了，Bruce？”

 

两人并肩走着，小狗在他们眼前的绿草地上撒欢奔跑。每隔开一段距离，它就会折回来，绕在Clark脚边，啃他的鞋面和裤脚。

 

“啊……你知道的，喂鸡……我想这可能是天底下最难的活。”Bruce说着，对Clark眨了眨眼。

 

Clark被逗笑了：“所以现在韦恩总裁需要一位导师教他干农活？”

 

“是的，没错，Clark老师，我希望您准备好足够的耐心。”Bruce继续语气轻快地开着玩笑。

 

“噢，得了，Bruce，那没什么难的，你只是从没接触过。”

 

“可你似乎天生就会？”

 

“唔……事实上，昨天早上，某位总裁先生蒙着被子睡懒觉的时候，我跟Martha偷师了。”

 

不过，确实就像Bruce说的，Clark感觉自己对农场里的一切都非常熟悉，他只是看Martha做了一遍，就可以上手所有的农活。

 

晴朗无云的湛蓝天空，洒在玉米田里金黄的阳光，随清风吹拂摆动着的绿草，远处田野里静止的白色风车……这所有的一切，都像深藏在他内心深处最遥远的记忆，却突然变成了眼前的真实。

 

他看着身旁的男人的侧脸，他正一脸严肃地向玉米碎屑中倾倒麸皮，就好像他不是在调配简单的饲料，而是在调试某种精细的高科技仪器。

 

Clark不由自主地笑了，他就着Bruce旁边空出来的一侧，向盆中倒入鱼粉。

 

他的过去仍是一片空白，但他在这里过得舒适惬意。

 

事实上自从他睁开眼，被Bruce带出冷冰冰的实验室，他身边环绕的都让他感到幸福的人。

 

Martha的笑容亲切而温暖，Alfred风趣睿智又细心体贴，他仅见过一面的Dick也是一位温柔爽朗的青年。

 

Alfred告诉Clark，Dick在距离哥谭不远的布鲁德海文市担任刑警，Clark不由地在脑海中勾勒出一个不苟言笑的严肃形象。直到见到Dick本人，他发现事实情况与他的想象大相径庭。

 

Clark很自然地与跟自己同龄的黑发青年成为朋友，他还意外地从Dick那里收到了一份礼物——一副精美的墨镜。

 

虽然Bruce说那是他授意Dick买的，但Dick坚称如果不是他提出来，Bruce一定会选择直接乘直升机把Clark一步到位地运达目的地，而不是带着他驾车享受一场短暂的公路旅行。

 

“你不能把他关起来与世隔绝，Clark需要接触人群。”Dick一本正经地板着脸对年长的男人说。转身将墨镜递到Clark手上时，却立即挂起了灿烂的笑容。

 

“从车窗里瞥见陌生的人流并不算接触人群。”Bruce斜睨了Dick一眼，但他其实在前一晚的电话里，就已经接受了Dick的建议。

 

他从Clark手中取过墨镜，帮Clark戴上。调整镜框和镜架角度时Bruce询问Clark的感受，在得到点头回应后收回了手。

 

“哇哦，它们很适合你，Clark。”Dick开心地说。

 

“确实。”Bruce应和道。

 

刚才还在斗嘴的两个人对此却出奇地意见统一。

 

Clark唇角勾起了甜美的弧线。

 

Bruce对他解释说，他现在的身份很特殊，暂时还不能走入公众的视野。

 

他们的车子那时正行驶在川流不息的拥挤的车流中。滞塞于道路前方的一起轻微交通事故，他们被迫停下车。

 

所以只能先把我的脸遮起来。Clark想。在Bruce投过来的关切的目光中，他点点头表示理解。

 

应该是与Bruce在湖边房子桌上的照片里那个人有关吧，Clark想，我和他长着一样的脸，或许我突然出现会引起不必要的麻烦。

 

Clark最不希望的就是给Bruce添麻烦。

 

他是带给Clark如今所拥有的一切的人。他让Clark衣食无忧，他带Clark认识了Alfred、Dick和Martha，但最重要的是，Clark从见到他的第一眼起，整个身心就已被Bruce填满了。

 

他不由自主地想亲近Bruce；如果能够不被Bruce发现，他真想将自己的目光无时无刻不黏在Bruce身上；只要Bruce在他身边，Clark心里就会充盈着几乎令他疼痛的滚烫热流。

 

他转过头看到身边的男人神情严肃地转动着搅拌棒，微笑着伸手接过了Bruce手上的活。

 

“好啦，你到外面去等我吧，接下来我们不是还要去帮忙挤牛奶？可不要在这里把您这位公子哥的精力都消耗了啊。”

 

Clark对Bruce开着小小的玩笑，冲鸡棚门口努努嘴，Bruce不置可否地耸耸肩，双手插进裤兜向外走。

 

很快Clark也出来了，他用肩膀轻轻撞了下Bruce。

 

“在想什么？”Clark问，他敢打赌刚才Bruce一定是在出神。

 

“没什么。”Bruce摇摇头，掏出手帕拽过Clark的手，帮他擦掉不小心粘在指缝中的碎屑。

 

韦恩总裁的农活体验第二站是给奶牛挤奶，这可比拌鸡饲料复杂多了。

 

Bruce从来不知道这需要这么多的步骤，他们不仅需要先仔细地清洁，竟然还要帮奶牛按摩。他不禁对每天都独自面对这些的Martha肃然起敬。

 

在Clark拎着桶倒掉第二次挤出的牛奶，换了干净的容器准备真正开始收集可以留用的奶水时，Bruce忽然凑到Clark耳边。

 

“比起奶牛，我更愿意挤你的……啊！”

 

Bruce的头结结实实地挨了一巴掌，他揉着后脑转向身侧，Clark已经扔了手套起身向门口走去，只留给Bruce一个背影，和发丝间隐约可见的红透的耳朵。

 

 

两人回到家里时，Martha已经在准备晚餐了。

 

Clark洗干净手走进厨房准备帮忙，却被Martha推了出去，让他跟Bruce出去玩，一小时以后再回来吃饭。

 

虽然有些过意不去，Clark还是听从了Martha的话。他拉着Bruce进卧室换了干净的衣服，再把脱下来的脏衣服丢进洗衣机。两人再次走出了房门。

 

天色已经暗下来了，西边天际铺着一条由深紫色丝绒制成，镶着橙红色花边的飘带。

 

Clark和Bruce迎着晚霞的方向，沿着窄窄的乡间公路慢慢地走，微凉的晚风吹在身上，清爽的感觉流遍四肢百骸。

 

Clark悄悄拉住了身旁人的手指，Bruce没有躲避，过了几秒，他调转手掌将Clark的手包进了掌心。

 

Clark无声地笑了。

 

不知去哪里疯了一下午的小狗顺着道路冲他们奔过来，Clark蹲下身将它揽进怀里，手指梳理着凌乱的毛发。

 

在它想再次把舌头伸到Clark脸上的时候，Bruce它在身后拽紧了狗绳。

 

“嗷汪！”

 

“回家陪Martha，快去！”Bruce对狗“发号施令”，黑白毛球冲他汪汪叫了几声，最终还是从Clark怀里退出来，向他们身后奔去。

 

“你对小动物都这么凶，怪不得它们不亲近你。”Clark站起身无奈地对Bruce摇摇头。

 

“我可是养大过小孩的，讨好动物有什么难度。”Bruce幼稚地顶了回去。

 

“Dick根本比你小不了几岁，而且一定是Alfred把他带大的，跟你才没关系。”

 

Clark说完，仰着脖子等待男人下一句言语反击，却意外地撞进了一双饱含深情凝视着他的棕色眸子。

 

那满得几乎要溢出来的爱意将Clark淹没，在他几乎感到窒息时，他被包进了一个温暖的怀抱。

 

Bruce环在他身后的手臂将他锁住，紧紧地压进怀里，Clark感到自己的心脏抵着Bruce宽阔的胸膛剧烈地跳动。他瞪大了眼睛，眼角的余光隐约捕捉到Martha家里透出橘黄的灯光。

 

“Bruce……”

 

“Clark……”Bruce低沉的声线贴着他的耳朵响起，“我的Clark……我的……你终于……”

 

Bruce后半句话淹没在一丝湿意里，Bruce在吻他的耳垂。

 

“噢！”Clark发出一声短促的惊叹。

 

Bruce的舌尖戳弄Clark耳垂后侧圆润小巧的浅浅凹陷，再沿着他颈侧凸起的腺体向下一路啄吻吮吸。他从上到下一颗颗解开了Clark衬衫的纽扣，舌头舔过锁骨落在Clark鼓鼓的饱满胸口。

 

乳尖被舌头裹住带进Bruce嘴里吮吸，Clark仰起头无声地尖叫。

 

他贴在一起的双腿被Bruce的膝盖顶开一条缝，圈在他后背的手臂不知何时已伸向了他的胯间。

 

Clark的裤子的纽扣也被解开，Bruce拉开拉链，手指伸进去，隔着内裤握住了Clark的阴茎。

 

“啊！……Bruce……别……”

 

Clark想要挣扎，却被Bruce抓住了手腕。

 

照顾他胸口敏感点的舌头变本加厉地戳刺他乳头中心小小的孔洞，在Clark呼吸变得更加沉重而急促时，Bruce用牙尖挑起淡色乳晕的嫩肉，在齿间摩擦。

 

Clark的双腿已经软了，他支撑不住地伸出手臂，抱紧Bruce的后背。

 

Bruce的手指还在隔着内裤的布料摩擦他的阴茎。它已经微微翘起了一点弧度，小口渗出的前列腺液弄脏了白色的内裤。

 

Clark无助地呻吟着，他感到些微的迷惑和不安，但更多的是强烈的快感和无可比拟的幸福。

 

Bruce另一只手绕过Clark的屁股，撩起他衬衫的边缘，探进了Clark的后腰。

 

手指伸进被包在裤子里的两瓣翘臀紧实地压在一起的股缝，碰触到了Clark的肛穴。

 

指肚轻柔地按压穴口四周，原本闭合肛门渐渐打开了一点小口，Bruce的指尖顺势塞了进去。

 

未经润滑的小洞被硬生生顶开，Clark感到些微刺痛。但只要想到这是他最爱的人最亲密的举动带来的，Clark便不由自主地为此激动地颤抖。

 

他最爱的人，是的，他爱Bruce。

 

Clark感到自己的阴茎快要爆炸了。

 

他的肠道兴奋地紧紧夹住Bruce的手指，为他模拟性交的高频戳刺带来不小的阻力。

 

Bruce抽出手指，手掌从他的裤腰里退出来，在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

 

“啊！”Clark几乎为此高潮。

 

他向前挺着腰，努力将自己的阴茎送进Bruce的手掌里。Bruce四根手指向上弯曲着，兜住Clark的睾丸揉搓。

 

抚弄他胸口的嘴将他整个乳房含了进去，Clark无法思考的大脑只剩下一片纯白的底色。

 

他勾紧Bruce的后背，亲吻他脑后的发丝，嘴唇一遍一遍小声念着“我爱你”。

 

起初他说得很轻，在他上下摆动胯骨，在Bruce掌心里磨蹭阴茎，引起的布料摩擦声中，那话音几乎听不见。

 

当他的声音渐渐因失控而增大，不借助Clark超强的听力也能听得一清二楚时，Clark感到与他贴在一起的火热身躯突然僵住了。

 

在他胸前作乱的唇舌离开了，抚弄他阴茎的手也收了回去。

 

但Clark还是高潮了。

 

稀疏的精液在半勃阴茎的小孔里流出，兜在他的内裤里，从布料的空隙渗出来。

 

Clark粗喘着试图调均自己紊乱的呼吸。他瞪着眼睛看着面前蹙起眉头的男人，疑惑Bruce为何突然转变了态度。

 

“Bruce，”Clark喘息着开口，“怎么了？”

 

他松开搭在Bruce背上的手，想抚平Bruce眉心的褶皱，却被男人偏头躲开了。

 

“Clark，对不起……”Bruce帮他擦干胸口和下身的水渍，“我以后不会再错下去了。”

 

不会再错……错什么？

 

Clark拉上裤链，将湿漉漉的内裤掩藏在牛仔裤里。

 

在跟Bruce一起扣好他衬衣的纽扣时，Clark因刚才的情事短暂罢工的大脑终于捕捉到了一丝被他忽略的信息。

 

Bruce说，你终于……那后面的话呢？

 

他因被吻住耳垂而故意忽视的话。

 

像以前一样了。

 

像以前……

 

Clark没有以前，他的过去是一片空白，他只有现在。

 

所以Bruce说的以前，是那张照片上的人吧。

 

Clark垂下头自嘲地扯动嘴角。

 

那双棕色眼眸中几乎将他溺死的爱意，只是因为Bruce透过他看到了另一个人。

 

 

他们是一前一后分别走进屋子的。

 

Clark对Martha借口说去洗手间，回房间换掉弄脏的衣物。

 

当他穿着一套干净的衣服走进餐厅时，Bruce起身对Martha表示他吃饱了，转身离开了房间。

 

Clark目送Bruce的背影消失在门口，坐进Martha旁边的椅子里。他放在桌上的手被握住，Martha询问是不是跟Bruce吵架了。

 

Clark苦笑着摇摇头。

 

 

Bruce没有回他们这几天作为共用的卧室借住的客房，Clark并不感到意外。但他忍不住想Bruce现在在哪里，据他所知这个家里没有另一间空卧室。

 

Clark穿着衣服将自己丢到床上。

 

Martha已经回房休息了，她一向早睡早起。

 

万籁俱寂，即使他有远超比正常人的听力，也只能听到窗外微风拂过树梢的窸窣声响。

 

Clark翻过身面对窗户，清冷的蓝白色月光从窗口照进来。

 

他突然听到阁楼上有翻动书页的声音。

 

Clark下了床，轻声打开房门向楼上走去。

 

为避免踩踏木质楼梯产生的咯吱声，Clark踮着脚尖飘了起来。

 

他在阁楼紧闭的房门前停下，悬停在半空。

 

会是Bruce吗？

 

他明白自己应该转身离开，他不应在未得到允许的情况下窥探他人的隐私，但好奇心战胜了道德感。

 

Clark开启了他那能够看透墙壁的视力。

 

Bruce盘腿坐在地板上，昏暗的灯光围绕着他，在他的周身洒下温暖的晕圈。

 

他手中捧着一本摊开的书，Clark发现那是一本相册。

 

那是一个孩子不同年龄段的照片，每张下面都有一行小字标注着日期和事件，他在那细小的有些斑驳的字迹中看到了他的名字。

 

Clark。

 

Clark瞪大了眼睛。

 

原来，连这个名字都不属于他。

 

眼泪不经意间滑过Clark的脸颊，在他下颌的弧线滴落，跌碎在地板上。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce写得很OOC，因为我真的不知道四十岁的人会怎么谈恋爱……


End file.
